Hate That I Love You
by HBKLover1965
Summary: They love each other more then anything, but they hate it, mainly because who their relationship ended and they haven't talked in two years. Want to know what happens? Read The Story!


"_Babygirl?" Randy said to his step-sister, Stephanie also known by her nickname Babygirl that her ex made up. _

"_Don't call me that Randall!" Stephanie responded back to her older brother with an angry growl!_

"_Hey don't call me Randall! Sorry, you just love to be called Babygirl sis, I thought you still like that nickname?" Stephanie sighed and wiped away a tear that was about to come down her cheek as she remembered who came with the name Babygirl._

"_Sorry Randy and no I don't like that nickname anymore! And I hate the person who came with it!" Randy then rolled his eyes and sat on Stephanie's bed._

"_Stephanie, you still love him, you broke up with him because…" Stephanie sighed and stared at him._

"_Jeff and Evan told me he cheated on me, so that's why I broke up with him 2 years ago, but turns out he didn't, but I do NOT love him still! If I did, I would have already called him back!" Just then Randy looked at her very fast ._

"_Woah woah woah, he has called you already and you haven't returned his calls and he has been calling you for two straight years every day?" Stephanie nodded her head in a yes formation and he shook his head._

"_Steph, that means he wants you back, Stephanie, he is still in love with you." She then looked at Randy, looked at her phone, then looked back at him._

"_Randy, but I am not in love with him no more!" Randy shook his head and then stared at his baby sis._

"_Yes you do Steph, your just going to keep denying because you know I'm telling the truth and you hate to be proven wrong!" Randy told her as she was about to cry because every word he just said was true. _

"_Look Steph, I am about to go up to the club, if you want to come along, get ready and come downstairs, but if you don't, in the next 10 minutes, I'm leaving, okay?" She nodded her head as he left the room._

_She was debating on whether she wanted to go or not. Just then someone else knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" Stephanie said as her other brother Hunter and her sister Lynn came into the room._

"_Hey baby sis!" Hunter said being happy as Lynn smacked him upside his head._

"_What's wrong baby….Stephanie?" She asked Stephanie as she was about to call her baby girl, even though she remembered Stephanie hated that name._

"_Nothing, just about to go to the club with Randy." Stephanie said as she took off her green shirt she had on now to wear a black shirt._

"_EWWWWWWWWWWW GIRL BOOBIES!" Hunter yelled and screamed and got really scared! Stephanie gave him a weird look and laughed slightly._

"_Hunter, you change in front of us, when your butt naked! And we see your manhood and we don't scream." Lynn told her brother as he was still curled up in a ball being scared to death almost seeing Stephanie chest._

"_But sissy, it is different!" Lynn spanked him on the butt._

"_How is it different? We all almost have the same body parts." Stephanie laughed then left the room and went downstairs so she wouldn't have to continue listening to her insane brother and sister argue. _

"_You decided to come?" Randy asked his sister as she was walking down the steps. _

"_That's was I came downstairs!" Stephanie said being sarcastic. _

_Randy laughed. "Smartass." Stephanie then gave him a smirk as they walked out the door into his H2 Hummer._

_*At the club*_

_Randy was dancing with some random chick he met named Kelly while Stephanie was just sitting over at the bar table, waiting for someone to come up and start a conversation with her. Just then some guy came up and sat next to her._

"_Yes, can I have a shot of whiskey?" The guy asked the bartender as the bartender gave him his shot of whiskey._

"_Anything I can do for you ma'am?" The bartender asked Stephanie as she was texting her best friend, Amy, well as everyone called her Lita. _

"_I'll take a Pepsi." The bartender went a got her one. And the dude next to her laughed slightly._

"_What's so funny?" Stephanie asked the man next to her._

"_It's a bar and your just drinking a Pepsi?" The man asked her as she took a sip of her Pepsi._

"_Yeah, got a problem with it?" Stephanie asked the man as he laughed slightly again._

"_No, I don't at all, I take it as you don't like drinking?" The man asked Stephanie as she looked over at him. Then she laughed slightly._

"_No I am not that big on drinking, I drink sometimes but not a lot." The man just smiled at her._

"_Yeah me either, but today is just one of those days to were I just feel like it." Stephanie nodded her head as she shook his head._

"_My name is Stephanie, your name is?" The guy laughed slightly._

"_That's funny, that is my exes name, haha. My name is Shawn." The man, well his name Shawn said while still laughing lightly._

"_Wait how old are you?" Stephanie asked him to see who he was._

"_32, you?" As Shawn said that Stephanie got really shocked._

"_I'm 21, is your last name Michaels?" Shawn then gave her a weird look as he looked into her blue eyes as it reminded him of his ex Stephanie. _

"_Yeah, is yours McMahon? As in Stephanie McMahon?" Stephanie nodded her head and was still in major shock and Shawn got into a huge shock too._

_Stephanie then looked deep into his blues and right then when she looked into his eyes, she realized that was the Shawn she broke up with two years ago and the Shawn who she was still in love with._

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_I know, it may not be the best but I hope you do like it! _


End file.
